


Proposal

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Please give me any and all thoughts you have on this work. I will listen to all of them for future works.





	Proposal

I do not own Gravity Falls or its characters 

 

Mabel was tired of waiting.

 

She had been waiting for ages for Dipper to propose to her. But for some reason, he seemed perfectly happy not being actually married to Mabel. But now Mabel was done waiting on him. She had gone out and bought as nice 'manly' ring for him, planned the perfect evening which would culminate in a nice secluded walk along a beach where Mabel would propose. Even within her own thoughts, Mabel had to pat herself on the back for being a strong independent woman who could propose to her own boyfriend.

Dipper and Mabel had now begun the aforementioned walk along the beach. Thinking that now was as good a time as any, Mabel got down to one knee. Enjoying the look of utter confusion on his face, Mabel began the time honored phrase-

"Dipper will you marry me?"

Mabel was already slipping the ring onto his finger when she was abruptly jarred back to reality with a single word.

"No."

It was the most painful word Mabel had ever had said to her, yet when she looked up at Dipper, she saw the complete and utter fear, shock, and white hot pain in his eyes.

 

"Please, Mabel, listen to me. I am so sorry. There is nothing in the world I would want more than to be your husband, but I can't let myself say yes. I love you too much for-"

"What! You love ME too much to marry me?!" It was the most painful and angry Mabel's voice had ever been. 

"Mabel, please. I wish I could say yes, but I will not let myself do that. I love you too much. I will not ruin your life because I want to marry you. If I said yes, you would probably be happy, but you could be so much happier without someone else. I know that this hurts now, but plea-"

He was cut off by a slap to the face which forced him to finally look at her, really look at her. And what he saw was the love of his life, crying her face off, with a look of sheer agony on her face.

"Shut the fuck up Dipper! I love you. And there is no way in the world I could ever be happier with anyone else. You say that saying no to me right now will stop you from ruining my life. Guess what, buddy! You are currently in the process of ruining it. So please, please, listen to me. I LOVE YOU! Please say yes. If you don't, I don't know what's I will do with myself." After that everything she tried to say descended into inarticulate sobs and cries.

 

However, Dipper saw what he was doing, and took her into his arms. 

"Please, Mabel. Be completely honest with both me and yourself. Do you really want to be with me?"

Unable to speak, Mabel simply nodded.

"Mabel, you're completely certain?"

Another nod.

Without another word, Dipper brought her into a deep, passionate kiss that was more than enough answer to Mabel's original question.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any and all thoughts you have on this work. I will listen to all of them for future works.


End file.
